The Key to the Nile
The Key To The Nile is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Princess Cleotasha's Horse Summary Princess Cleotasha and her royal servants Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin seek three presents for the Sphinx in order to learn the secret to restoring the Nile river's flow. Recap ﻿Tasha walks out from behind Pablo's house wearing a crown and introduces herself as Princess Cleotasha, the ruler of Egypt. She explains to the viewer how, as a princess, servants cater to your every need, and you never do things for yourself. Tasha sings the song I Love Being a Princess. The backyard transforms into the desert of Egypt. Tasha is seen looking out the window from her Egyptian palace. She calls for her servants, Pablo, Tyrone, and Austin. The boys enter. They and the princess sing a reprise of I Love Being a Princess. ''Through the song, the servants explain how Princess Cleotasha never says "please" or "thank you". The boys ask Tasha what she wants. Tasha tells them that she wants a drink of water. Austin tells her that they cannot give her any water because the Nile river, their only source of drinking water, has dried up, and the only way it will fill up again is to bring three presents to the Sphinx, who will refill the river after being given the gifts. Cleotasha tells her servants that they will help her find the presents. As they set off on their journey, they sing ''Three Presents for the Sphinx. They walk over to three pyramids. Tyrone tells CleoTasha that the first gift is the Jewel of the Waters that is in the hidden pyramid. The kids take a rest in a clearing in city of pyramids. Tyrone reaches out into what looks like air, but is actually the door to the invisible hidden pyramid. He opens the door. CleoTasha follows Tyrone in. They come to a room with six pedestals with a jewel on each one, including diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and more. Tasha approaches a golden jewel, but Tyrone tells her that she must only touch the Jewel of the Waters. "If you touch any other jewel, 'all is lost'." he says. While CleoTasha looks for the jewel, Tyrone points it out to her. Oblivious to his assistance, she says "I have found it!" Then she gives it to Tyrone to carry. As the children continue their journey across the desert CleoTasha notices the dry riverbed of the Nile, and sings I Want My River Back. ''After the song, she asks Servant Pablo what the second present is. Pablo tells her that it's the Yellow Lotus Flower that grows only on the Cliffs of Karnak. As they head toward their destination, they sing the second part of ''Three Presents For The Sphinx. When they reach the Cliffs of Karnak, CleoTasha has Pablo accompany her up the golden steps. At the top, they come to a garden. Pablo goes with Tasha. Cleotasha gets ready to pick some of the pink and blue flowers, but Pablo tells her that she may only pick the Yellow Lotus Flower. If she picks any other flower, 'all is lost'. CleoTasha starts looking for the Yellow Lotus Flower, but Pablo, having spotted it already, points it out to her. Forgetting to thank him, she picks it and says "I have found the second present for the Sphinx!" Then she gives it to Pablo, so she doesn't need to carry it. Next, they travel and search for the secret oasis. It takes a while to find the hidden hole of water in the middle of the dry desert, but they find it. Tasha dashes to the oasis and is about to drink from it, but she is stopped by Austin who tells her that if anyone drinks the water of the secret oasis, 'all is lost'. "Oh, for goodness sakes!" she says. Austin picks up a cup and fills it with water. As CleoTasha gets back on her horse, Austin remarks once again that Princess CleoTasha just never says 'please' and 'thank you'. They find the Sphinx and give her the presents. Being excellent with manners, she says 'thank you' for each one. Princess Cleotasha asks the Sphinx what the secret is, and Uniqua sweetly tells her "You know, Princess CleoTasha, the secret to almost everything is to always say 'please' and 'thank you'! Uniqua and the gang sings Please and Thank You. During the song, CleoTasha asks "Who exactly should I say these phrases to?" With a smile, Uniqua points to CleoTasha's servants. "How 'bout those three guys who do the work for you?" CleoTasha thanks her royal servants for knowing where the gifts were hid, for helping her find them, and for being such good servants. Immediately, the trees become green again, and the river Nile fills back up. They say 'you're welcome', and Tasha adds "and please forgive me if I acted kinda like a jerk." she says humbly. The five kids celebrate the use of manners, and lastly, CleoTasha thanks Sphinx Unqua for telling her the secret of the Nile. She then invites everyone over for cheese, crackers, and apple juice at her house. The desert transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They walk behind Pablo's house. Tasha walks back and shouts "Thanks!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Sphinx Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Princess Cleotasha) *Jonah Bobo as Austin See also *I Love Being A Princess *Three Presents for the Sphinx *I Want My River Back *Please and Thank You Category:Episodes Category:Season 1